Glee One Shots!
by Gleeka7xSalling91
Summary: I decided to turn this into a collection of one shots! :) Will be different pairings, some original characters, all GLEE!


If there was ever a moment to doubt Sam Evans' master plans, tonight was definitely not it. See ever since "Finchel" decided to just be friends, Rachel had been keeping her eyes on one Noah however, was acting completely oblivious. Like tonight at Breadsticks during Sugar's Breadsticks Valentine's Party, Puck has been sitting with the girls from asorority he brought as "dates", laughing at all of their jokes, and genuinely being Puck. Rachel, on the other hand was desperately trying (and failing) not to stare at the gag-worthy scene.

See, Sam has gotten a lot closer to Rachel ever since he started staying with her and her dad's. He knew she wanted Puck no matter how much she tried to deny it stating she "needed to stay single and focused on New York and Broadway!" Pfft yeah, okay. After a while of watching everyone singing and dancing and being goofballs, Sam started thinking. It's no secret Puck is territorial. Whether it's his friends, family, or his waffles. (Dude will legit fight you

for some waffles.) Sam thought about everything Rachel and Puck ever did. Suddenly it hit him!

Shooting out of his seat Sam calmly, as calmly as he could anyway with how excited he was over his own brilliance,over to Rachel. "Rach! We've never gotten to do a duet! Sing with me!" "Oh Sam, I'm sorry I really don't-" "SING WITH ME!" He tugs her out of her seat and up on the stage. He sees Puck glancing their way and was that a look of jealousy? Okay, Sam may not have thought of what may happen to HIMSELF after this plan, but if it got the desired affect for Rachel, Sam would take his bruises (and casts, scars, broken teeth) with pride.

Running over to the band, he whispered his song selection. Thrusting a microphone at a helplessly confused Rachel, the beginning notes of Need You Now started up."If something happens to me, I hope Rach will sing at my funeral." Sam thought to himself before putting on a show face that would make even him Broadway worthy and listened as Rachel started singing.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

"It's working!" Sam thought gleefully (pun intended), as Puck looked at them with a mixture of awe, jealousy, and slight rage. Deciding to throw his all of his cards in, Sam looked at Rachel with the most adoring look he could while singing his verse.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

Looking at Puck who looked two seconds away from jumping on the stage and ripping Sam to shreds, Sam thought, "Yep, I am definitely going to die better be worth it."

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now.

Oh, whoa

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

Puck at this point was gripping his cup so hard, all of the sorority girls were looking in fear. Some were swooning over Sam. "Maybe, they can kiss my boo-boos." Sam thought.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without.

I just need you now

I just need you now.

Oh, baby, I need you now.

When the song was over Rachel got off the stage only to see Puck storming over. "Hello Noah! Did you enjoy our performance?" Puck said nothing, but grabbed her faceand kissed her breathless. Looking at Sam, Puck glared and growled, "She's mine. Paws off, Avatar!" Grabbing Rachel's hand he stormed off dragging her behind him. Though judging by the look on her face, she liked this new turn of events.

It took Sam a few minutes to realize A: His plan worked. B: He didn't get killed. and C: Some of the sorority girls were staring at him.

WIN!


End file.
